Darkness Cannot Hold Me
by whitecoatswontgetme
Summary: It's all over; Voldemort is gone, but Harry and Severus have a few more things to take care of before they are granted the death they deserve. New Evil is emerging... Slash. HP:SS


Darkness Cannot Hold Me

_Darkness Cannot Hold Me_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to good old J.K Rowling.

'Where the hell am I?'

Harry tried to see something in the darkness. He knew he was lying on some kind of bed and by the warmth beside him there was someone laying to his right. Immediately he started panicking as he realised he had no clothes. He had no memory of this place. The last thing he remembered was the meeting before the party were to troop onto the battlefield. He remembered the months of planning and years of training, but nothing leading up to this moment.

Harry lifted his arms and carefully felt for the other person. He rested his hands on their chest and found the person was male. He raised his arms to their face and traced it sensing a strong jaw line, a prominent nose, 'prominent nose? Oh hell!' He reached for the man's hair. It was the right length.

He let his arms fall back to his sides.

The man had stirred and woken as the stranger touched his face. He had been startled but experience had told him not to move, not to let this person know he was awake; that was always when the pain started.

The hands fell away and he had the sudden urge to do the same to the stranger. He wanted to know who it was, without breaking the silence. He fought with himself for a few moments but gave into it and soon found himself touching the man next to him. The man gasped but he kept going. He found a thin but muscled body and smooth lips, a small nose and then he felt it. His hands went to judge the man's hair and ghosted upon a mark on the man's forehead. He traced the shape and jerked back.

Harry almost smiled as he felt Severus wrench back.

"Any idea how we got here?"

"None"

"You weren't too happy to find it was me then?"

"I doubt you were happy yourself when you realised it was me you were touching".

"Oh honestly, there is nothing _wrong_ with you. We've been through this before".

"Well you soon left when you realised I was right."

"You weren't right! I left because you were making yourself unhappy. I figured you needed time to realise that I was right. Harry Potter is always right. You did tell me that once, didn't you?"

"It was a moment of madness"

"Why didn't you believe me?"

"What, exactly?"

"You know what! Why didn't you believe me when I said I loved you?"

"You are not a fool. I'm sure you already know".

Harry leant towards him and gently kissed him. Severus pulled back.

"You did not learn?"

"I never want to".

"Always the Gryffindor"

"I think you had a bad influence on me. Even Ron says I am a Slytherin at heart".

"Well, that is Weasley. I say you are a Gryffindor".

"I'll believe you then".

He leant in again and this time Severus did not pull away.

"What is the last thing you remember Harry?"

"Preparing for the battle at Godric's Hollow Fields".

"You do not remember the battle?"

"No. What happened?"

"I can't remember. I can see myself fighting, mainly with Bellatrix. She trailed me everywhere but the conclusion is a mystery to me".

"Do you think we're dead?"

"Lying in bed in a nice, quiet, dark place is a very good death".

"You wouldn't like to see the sunshine?"

"I prefer the silent darkness but a little sunshine would be ok, I guess".

"Good, I'm rubbing off on you after all".

There was a quiet chuckle from the older man.

"What on earth is happening? Severus! Where are you?!"

"I'm still here, unfortunately".

"It's so bright!"

"What a genius you are!"

"Git. It's as bright as a star. I should be blinded".

"Perhaps you are. I can see nothing".

"Well, no I can't either but the light! It's incredible. You know I'm glad you're here Severus."

"I can think of no better company myself, but I'm afraid that doesn't say much".

"But from you it is a compliment".

"Perhaps".

Severus smiled, but of course Harry could not see it. Harry was walking with his hands out in front of him trying to feel his way around but there was nothing to guide him. The bed had disappeared.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Keep talking. I want to find my way back"

"…"

"Oh come on. Stop being a git!"

"And what pray tell do you wish me to speak about? The planets, Hogwarts, muggles? Ah, I see you've discovered me."

He found himself embraced by the dark haired man.

"You know what Severus?"

"What?"

"I love you".

"That's nice, Harry".

He felt himself getting elbowed in the ribs.

"And of course I return the sentiment".

"Do you? Or are you just saying that?"

"Well no one I have ever met has ever driven to me to such distraction. I guess if I ever loved anyone it was you".

Harry smiled.

"I think it's changing again!"

Severus bit back his sarcastic comment.

"I have clothes again… and I can see! Ha! Nice togs!"

"Brat!"

Harry just smiled and looked around. The two of them were in some kind of courtyard. They were in old-fashioned tunics with lots of frilly attachments. Severus was looking at them in distaste but couldn't help smirking as he saw Harry prancing about in them. The castle that lay in front of them was huge, stretching far into the sky and they could not see the top. The clouds surrounded it like something from a dream. The whole thing had an unreal feel to it. Harry felt as though he would wake any moment, but at least it would have been a good dream, a wonderful dream in fact.

"What do you propose we do?"

"Go to the castle of course!"

"Anyone could live there! By the look of it giants wouldn't be too farfetched an idea!"

"Giants don't live in castles Severus! They live in the mountains, and besides look at the sizes of the windows. They are much too small to belong to giants."

"Well on your head be it".

Harry ran excitedly back to Severus and grabbed his hand pulling him forward.

"I hope you're not expecting me to skip up Harry".

"What an idea! Yes, let's"

Harry laughed at the expression on his face.

"Don't worry; I was joking. I promise! I suppose you would rather we … stroll?"

"Yes, strolling is good"

They walked in a comfortable silence. Harry was looking around excitedly exclaiming when he saw something particularly wonderful.

They eventually reached the other end of the courtyard. It had only looked a short walk but they never seemed to get any nearer to the keep. Severus started grumbling about the whole affair and Harry had to give it his all to keep him motivated. Eventually though, they did reach the entrance and knocked on the huge door using the knocker. The entrance started creaking open. Severus was tempted to close his eyes so he couldn't see what a mess they had gotten themselves into.

A small boy with white gold hair, however, opened the door. He grinned at the two of them and allowed them in. He seemed to think it was necessary to smile constantly. Severus couldn't help but grimace. A tall man with the same colour hair approached them.

"Welcome to the citadel Mr Snape and Mr Potter."

Severus frowned heavily at this.

"You need not worry Mr Snape; you are in perfect safety here. I assure you. Now then, you will no doubt be worrying about where you are, how you came to be here and how to return. Well, you both have passed on to the next life."

"We've died?"

"Yes. We do not use that word though; death is finality, an end and this world is not that. In this world people live, happier lives than those lead on Earth but still, they live. You however have not yet been granted permission to enter, hence your unusual method of getting here. Usually you would appear outside the Gates of Heaven or if you did not qualify you would appear at the top of the Ancient Stairway."

"We're not going to Hell then?" Severus asked gingerly. He knew he had made many bad decisions, many things he felt responsible for but joining Voldemort was by far the largest sin he had accumulated. He was surprised he would even be considered for Heaven. 'But why Harry?'

"No, Mr Snape. You, as I have said, are not yet qualified for Heaven but my people have refused to surrender you to, as you put it, Hell. We are sending you back to the mortal world to aid them with their latest fiasco. The Dark Lord that you knew has not returned from his defeat and never shall but there are always others to take up their place. It is a careful balance between good and evil and neither must ever eradicate the other completely. You need both to have definition. We will send you back to Hogwarts".

Harry grinned at this and turned to Severus but he was just staring at the man in front of him.

"The wizard in question is of mixed blood. He has acquired strong magic from his father's side but his mother was of the Elvin bloodlines. It is unknown how he came to be possessed by dark magic but it _has_ occurred. His parents have been seeking safety at the school, undetected for many years. You will go and help them, and the current staff of the school to defeat this wizard. After you have completed this task you will be granted entrance, with full honours I assure you. It is unnecessary for Mr Potter to accompany you Mr Snape. However, it has come to our attention that you have loved each other for many years whilst you were alive", Harry smirked in triumph and Severus just glared having had the unspoken sentiment at last said. He had never said those words, but Harry had always known. "And we thought that to send you both back would make the whole thing easier for you, both of you.

"When you go back you will not be alive, just not dead."

"Vampires?!" Harry squeaked.

"No _not _vampires, just non-breathing humans. You will not need to consume any food or drink and it would be unwise to attempt this. You will find that you will not need a wand when you return but you will find them provided for you should you choose to keep this a secret, but it will be uncomfortable. Wandless magic will seem much more natural, so be careful. Any questions?"

"How will we get back?"

"You will 'die' Mr Potter".

"Oh".

Severus wrapped his arm protectively around Harry.

"What happened at the battle?"

"Ah, well you will no doubt find out more on your return but you were killed after leaping in front of Mr Potter to save him from a backfired curse from one of his colleagues and Mr Potter was killed by the recoil of magic from the destruction of Voldemort".

"Did I actually kill him?"

"Yes".

"Ok".

"Right, I am going to send you back now. Goodbye. I will no doubt see you soon".


End file.
